Nuclear Explosion
by SuzzieSidle
Summary: Stella Bonasera has a secret that she doesn't want to share, but fate has a different plan. #SMacked, DaNtana, FlAngell#
1. An Envelope

_**Disclaimer – CBS own everyone except my imagination. My inventions will become apparent in due course. **_

_**A/N- **_**Set in no particular time, apart from that Louie and Aiden are both dead. Ages to follow. **

**Stella Bonasera – 43 **

**Mac Taylor – 47 **

**Danny Messer – 34 **

**Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe – 33 **

**Don Flack Jnr. – 34 **

**Jessica Angell – 36 **

**Sheldon Hawkes – 33**

**Peyton Driscoll – 37 **

**Louie Messer – 35 (Deceased) **

**Adam Ross – 29 **

Nuclear Explosion

Chapter 1- An Envelope

It all began with an envelope. Said envelope was at the bottom of the pile of presents. Today was Lindsay Monroe's birthday and Stella had a surprise that would shock everyone. Danny was the last to arrive in the break room; once he was seated Mac passed him the pile so he could feed Lindsay one at a time.

**Danny:** 'From Adam I do believe'.

She tore at the wrapping to reveal a framed photo of the team at the park, all with goofy grins on their faces.

**Danny:** 'Next from Angell.'

A small box tied with a pink ribbon, opened to reveal 4 scent bottles. The label under the lid read '4 the bath.' Everyone laughed when they read it. They all knew Lindsay liked her baths.

**Danny:** 'From Mac.'

A large soft package turned out to be a large dark purple fluffy quilted blanket.

**Mac:** 'For Pizza night! You always moan that you're cold and go steal a duvet, now you have your own.'

**Lindsay:** 'Only you would think of that.'

**Danny:** 'Next is from Flack. It's only small.'

**Lindsay:** 'He's still in hospital he shouldn't have bothered.'

It was a pair of Diamond earrings, with a note saying '2 go with D's ring.' Everyone's mouths dropped.

**Stella:** 'Oh my God! You're getting married. Congratulations!'

Congratulations were said, so Danny passed Lindsay the last box.

**Danny:** 'from Hawkes.'

Lindsay shook the box; it made no noise so she opened the lid. Inside was the most beautiful Tote bag she had ever seen. Hawkes blushed.

**Mac:** 'Something you're not telling us Sheldon?'

**Hawkes: **'Me and Linds had a scene outside of D&G. Rich kid got shot for dismissing a guy. Well Linds fell in love with the bag in the window.'

**Danny:** 'Ok 1 left so this must be from Stel, even though it's not her handwriting.'

**Stella:** 'Open it already!'

Inside the envelope was a handmade card with pictures from the Christmas ball on it.

**Lindsay:** 'It's beautiful Stel.'

**Stella:** 'Open the card!'

As Lindsay opened the card 9 tickets fell out onto her lap. Along with her jaw as she read the card.

**Lindsay:** 'OHMYGOD!! I've been trying to get tickets for months. How'd you get them?'

**Stella:** 'I pulled a few strings. I know the warm up band.'

**Lindsay:** '9 tickets, VIP tickets for Paramore. OH MYGOD!'

Suddenly everyone's pagers went off '419x3. Upper west music studio' Stella was off and running by the time everyone had finished reading.

**Danny:** 'Oh No. STELLA?'

_**Meanwhile at Upper West Side Music Studio**_

4 boys were dancing around to 'Misery Business' by Paramore. Suddenly a girl around the same age runs in.

**Ben:** 'Took your time Penny!'

**Penny:** 'Well you didn't get caught checking your Cell by the sub.'

**Jason:** 'You tell Cole?'

**Penny:** 'she knew about the message. Dan is picking me up after rehearsal. But I told her 'bout the looks and the visit's in sessions, she said to just stick with you! Now let me change and we can get going.'

Penny opens her bag to find her change of clothes, she never could play guitar in her school uniform, she takes off her shirt and tie to change when Ryan nicks the top she was just about to change into and throws it at Owen who throws it to Ben and round they go. So she decides to change out of her skirt and into jeans. But just as she removes her skirt the door bursts open to reveal 3 men wearing ski masks.

**Man 1:** 'You said she wouldn't be here.'

**Man 2:** 'She's not supposed to be.'

The third guy aims for Owen and fires, hitting him in the leg. Penny slowly reaches down into her bag and pulls out a police issue 9mm. She aims for the first guy still distracted arguing to the second guy; as she pulls the trigger the second and third guys notice her. Ryan tackles the second guy to the ground, but he isn't strong enough to hold him there and gets shot; execution style. Penny pulls the trigger once, twice, then three times. As the final shot strikes the second guy in the arm he pulls the trigger and hits Penny in the arm, shattering the bone. All is quiet inside of the room except for the heavy breathing of Penny, and quiet sobbing of Owen outside police sirens can be heard. The pain was all consuming; it was all her mind could focus on. The blackness began to overwhelm her.

**Jason:** 'PENNY! PENNY, BABY?'

**Penny:** 'mom'


	2. Closer to the truth

**A/N- In memoriam Detective Jessica Angell, lived with her heart full of love. Poor Flack he's never gonna be the same.**

Chapter 2 – Closer to the Truth

Stella and Danny arrived at the scene to see Jason and Penny sitting in the back of an Ambulance while a paramedic bandaged her arm to stem to blood flow while another placed a fluffy blanket around her near naked form.

**Stella:** 'PENNY? Penny! Oh thank god!'

Stella ran to the ambulance with Danny a little behind, just as Mac, Lindsay and Hawkes got out of their truck. All three looked at each other as they saw Stella pull they girl in the ambulance into her arms. She then stepped back and pulled out her phone while the girl cried into Danny's chest. Once Stella had finished the call she hugged the boy and said something to him. Suddenly Dt. Angell ran over and pulled the boy into her arms. Finally Mac, Lindsay and Hawkes decided to find out what was going on.

**Mac:** 'Stel you gonna tell us what's going on?'

**Stella:** 'Guys this is my daughter Penelope, Penny this is Mac Taylor, Lindsay Monroe and Sheldon Hawkes.'

**Penny:** 'Hi, Danny it's hurts. And I'm really cold.'

**Danny:** 'Its okay baby, they'll take you to the hospital in a minute. Jess just needs to ask you and Jase some questions.'

**Angell:** 'Honey, what happened?'

**Jason:** 'Mom stop fussing I'm fine. It's on tape anyway, Cole makes us tape them coz there's no adult with us. But 3 guys walked in with .45's, they were wearing ski-masks. But the second guy knew us, well he knew Penny. First guy reeled him coz Penny wasn't meant to be there. Anyway one of them shot Owen in the leg coz he was throwing around Penny's shirt.'

**Penny:** 'I shot the first guy, the other two noticed. Ryan tackled the third guy so he executed him. So I shot that guy in the chest and leg. But not before he shot me in the arm, broke the bone. Weirdly same place as last time.'

**Mac:** 'Where'd you get a gun?'

**Penny:** 'Sinclair. Jase left his bag by the door so he couldn't get his.'

**EMT:** 'We need to transport her now. Do you have all you need Detective?'

**Angell:** 'Yes thanks. Look after her. Where are you taking her?'

**EMT:** 'Queen of Mercy'

**Jason:** 'I'm going with her. You're going to be alright baby! Dan you coming?'

**Danny:** 'Yeah! Stel I'll call when it's done. Just don't go inside, Jess you either. I'll see you both at the hospital. Mac look after them!'

When the ambulance had disappeared from sight Angell broke the silence.

**Angell:** 'Stel she'll be fine she's a Messer.'

**Stella:** 'Yeah. If only Louie could see her now.'

**Mac:** 'You can explain at the hospital, for now we have a scene to process.'

**Angell:** 'Ben and Owen have already been transported to Queen of Mercy. Ben got shot in the leg; Owen got the butt of a gun in his throat and shot in the shoulder.'

**Lindsay:** 'How come Penelope was only in her underwear?'

Angell: 'She always changes after school; Jason said it was 'coz she couldn't play in her uniform. So she changed into jeans and a skinny top most of the time.'

**Stella:** 'I'm gonna take the perimeter. I don't think I could stand to see Ryan like that.'

**Hawkes:** 'Did they know you were a cop?'

**Stella:** 'Yeah. Penny and Jase got used in an undercover op last year. Some drug smuggler. Headmistress Cole informed the other students that they're parents, me and Jess were away on police business so they had gone to a safe location and were NOT to be contacted.'

**Angell:** 'and then Danny calls Penny like an idiot. Nearly got them both killed, good job Penny knows how to act. So Sinclair made them a drop, giving them both service weapons.'

**Lindsay:** 'I'll stay out here with Stella; we need to head to the hospital in a while.'

**Hawkes:** 'Surgery should take 4 hours so Stel you need to get her some things and be there when she wakes in recovery.'


End file.
